Father's Blessing
by Quillest
Summary: Kohaku has asked Rin to marry him, and Rin has agreed. Now there's only one thing left to do: ask the father's blessing. How will Sesshoumaru respond? Oneshot, set twelve years after the manga ends


First oneshot, first completed story, first Inuyasha fic.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Kohaku/Rin, paternal!Sesshoumaru/Rin

Summary: Kohaku has asked Rin to marry him, and Rin has agreed. Now there's only one thing to do: ask the father's blessing. How will Sesshoumaru respond?

Any mistakes are obviously mine. Go ahead and point them out, and I'll fix them. This is twelve years after the manga series ended. Sesshoumaru may seem a little ooc, and the only excuses I have are Rin's influence coupled with the passage of time. He's friggin' hard to write at times. Hope you enjoy!

~*~

_**Father's Blessing**_

~*~

Rin had grown beautiful over the years, outshining all the other girls in the village. Dark hair and eyes, tall for a woman, and strong—she was heavenly. Her looks had drawn him in, but it was her spirit that had made him love her.

She was strong-minded, almost annoyingly so because her stubbornness often left no room for argument. But there was a gentleness to her that made one marvel at the fact that she had been raised partly by the coldest demon in the world. She had the most compassionate heart, one that never failed to move him, and she was thoughtful. Best of all, though, was that she loved him just as fiercely as he loved her.

Or at least he had thought that she had.

"What?" Kohaku asked after a long moment of dumb silence. He must have heard her wrong. _Oh, gods, I hope I heard her wrong._

"You must speak to Lord Sesshoumaru," she repeated, and his heart sank. Along with his stomach.

"But. . .why?" he choked.

"Well. . ." Rin sighed, playing with the little flower-chain necklace she was making. "Once you get past all his denials and glares, he _is _my father. This is his right." She smiled softly, her gaze distant. "He deserves to know that he's not the only man in my life anymore."

"Oh," was all Kohaku could manage. Rin looked up at him, and her eyebrows raised in alarm.

"Kohaku, are you okay? You look like you're about to die!"

Kohaku cringed at how true her assessment was.

~*~

~*~

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried, dropping her basket of berries and running to greet the taiyoukai. Kohaku remained frozen where he was, heart suddenly pounding. For days, he had been dreading this visit, and now. . . .

Outwardly, Sesshoumaru had not changed at all since he had first seen the great inugami. He still wore his immaculate and slightly foreign clothing, his face staying just as young as it had been thirteen years ago. On the inside, however. . .the soft smile he wore for Rin was definitely new.

They spoke together for a few moments, then Rin looked up and waved for Kohaku to join them. Kohaku felt as if he'd just been summoned to his beheading, and every step felt like he was carrying another person on his back. Sesshoumaru gazed at him coolly and disinterested the whole time.

When he had finally come close enough, Rin turned back to Sesshoumaru. "He has something very important he wishes to speak with you about, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, putting special emphasis on _very important_.

"Oh?" said Sesshoumaru. Kohaku was pretty sure the taiyoukai would have responded in the same tone had someone mentioned to him that he had just stepped on a bug. "Why does he carry his weapon?"

Kohaku blinked, and glanced back at the chain-scythe Toutousai had made for him years ago. "Ah. . ." he started, but his mouth was unnaturally dry.

"He just returned from a demon extermination," gushed Rin. "It was very large and strong, but it was no match for Kohaku."

Kohaku felt his face grow hot with her praise, then felt the blood drain away again at Sesshoumaru's intense stare.

"I see," said Sesshoumaru, and turned on his heel and strode away. Kohaku stared after him dumbly until Rin pushed him gently.

"He expects you to follow him, silly," she said.

"Of course he does," Kohaku muttered, feeling slightly irritated. He had never been made to quake in fear over a simple discussion, and Sesshoumaru's arrogance was unmatched. The Dog Lord was infuriating. Now he understood somewhat why Inuyasha always rolled his eyes when Rin told everyone that he was visiting again.

"You'll do fine," Rin encouraged and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He gave her a lop-sided grin in return—how he loved her!—prepared himself quickly, and followed after the taiyoukai.

By the time he crested the hill, Sesshoumaru had already chosen a large-branched tree and had sat beneath it, back straight and completely still.

_It's not like he will kill me, _Kohaku tried to assure himself. _It would make Rin unhappy, and gods know that he would never willingly do that._

But he might _accidentally _kill him in his rage. Kohaku put a hand to his chest to try to calm his heart.

"You are slow," remarked the taiyoukai when Kohaku finally seated himself across from him, forcing himself to sit as near as he would to any human.

"Ah. . .sorry, my Lord," Kohaku said, praying to all the gods that Sesshoumaru couldn't hear the tremor in his voice.

"You fear me?" asked Sesshoumaru. "You tremble like a leaf in a storm."

_Dammit_, thought Kohaku. "Er. . .well. . .I. . . ."

"Are you a simpleton?" asked Sesshoumaru, head tilting slightly to the side. His eyes had narrowed as he studied the taijiya. "Rin has not told me of her slow companion."

Emboldened by anger, Kohaku almost said something insulting—and stupid—to Sesshoumaru, but stopped abruptly as his last words registered.

"Rin hasn't spoken to you of me?" he asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"She has spoken of a boy to this Sesshoumaru," the taiyoukai said, "but she wished for me to meet him. I suppose you. . ." he stopped abruptly, and leaned forward suddenly, so close Kohaku had to jerk back to keep from touching him. Sesshoumaru's intense amber eyes had narrowed even further, flashing momentarily.

For an instant, Kohaku entertained the crazed notion of asking Sesshoumaru if the great lord bore demon markings on his eyelids, or if he just liked wearing womanly cosmetics. He squashed it as the taiyoukai. . .sniffed him, an almost imperceptible noise.

Sesshoumaru snorted in a way that could only be described as "delicate" and retreated back to his original rigid posture. "I knew I recognized that smell," he said. "The boy, Kohaku. The one Naraku attempted to use, and the one who followed me for a time."

Kohaku calmed the irrational surge of hot anger that the name summoned, nodding. "Yes, I am he."

"I have not noticed you here for many years," Sesshoumaru said.

"I just returned this last year, my Lord."

"You have made friends with my daughter." A statement, not a question, and Kohaku nodded. "And yet I have not seen you any of the times that I visited."

If he didn't know any better, Kohaku would have said Sesshoumaru was getting suspicious. He had crossed his arms across his chest and continued to pin Kohaku with his intense gaze. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I am a taijiya who is in very high demand. I try to return as often as I can to visit Rin, but sometimes it is hard to do so."

Sesshoumaru studied him for a moment. "Why to only visit Rin?"

As much as Kohaku loved Rin, he wished she would have at least told her "father" _something _about their relationship! Not only did he have to ask for his blessing, he had to explain why he wanted it in the first place.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru," he began, clenching his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking, "Rin and I. . .are. . .you see, spending all this time with her has. . . ."

"This Sesshoumaru is tiring very quickly of this," said the taiyoukai, brow creasing slightly. "Do you have something to say, or—"

"I love her," Kohaku blurted loudly.

Sesshoumaru seemed to grow even more still than he had before. Unmoving, unblinking—like a statue whose gaze was burning holes through Kohaku. Kohaku, too, forced himself to keep still and not fidget nervously.

It was a long while they sat and stared at each other, nothing but the warm and gentle summer wind passing between them. Kohaku's self-consciousness and anxiety were growing almost unbearable.

"This boy," Sesshoumaru finally said slowly, "this Kohaku in front of me—he loves Rin?"

"Yes, my Lord," said Kohaku firmly.

"And why does this boy feel he must tell me this?" asked Sesshoumaru, eyebrows raising slightly.

Kohaku blinked. "Because, my Lord, I would have your blessing for our joining in marriage."

Sesshoumaru drew himself up, pressing his crossed arms tightly against his chest. "Oh," the taiyoukai said. He had a tightness in his voice and face that alarmed Kohaku. "This boy would have Rin as his wife?" Kohaku tried to tell himself that, no, the inugami was _not _putting any emphasis on the word "boy."

"Yes, I would. She loves me, as well, my Lord."

"She did not tell me of this," Sesshoumaru stated, his tone almost flat.

Flabbergasted, Kohaku stared dumbly at him for a moment. Was the taiyoukai. . .mad? "That appears to be the case, my Lord, but that does not change the truth of my words." After consideration, he added, "With all due respect, Lord Sesshoumaru, the feelings Rin and I bear for each other will not change no matter the outcome of your discussion with me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and Kohaku was certain now that he was irritated. Wonderful.

"Oh?" said Sesshoumaru, sliding his deadly sword, Bakusaiga, out of its sheath and plunging it about six inches into the ground at his side. Kohaku's eyes widened as a small, cold smile formed on the taiyoukai's face. "Then this Sesshoumaru has a few questions for Kohaku."

_Oh, gods, he _is _going to kill me!_

"How wealthy are you?" asked Sesshoumaru without pause.

"Ah. . .what?" Kohaku sputtered.

"Do you have land? Riches?" Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "Do you even have a place to bed at night?"

Kohaku bristled. "As a matter of fact, _my Lord_, I have a substantial amount of wealth as well as a large house that I have built just outside of the village. As I have said before, I am greatly sought after for my exterminating expertise. Rin will not see poverty with me."

Sesshoumaru appeared neither appeased or dismayed. "Ah, yes, you are a taijiya," he said. He studied Kohaku intently for a moment. "You are away much, you said." Kohaku nodded. "This means that you will be away from Rin much," he concluded.

Kohaku shifted uncomfortably. "There are times when I will be absent, but not nearly as much as I have been. In fact, I am planning on recruiting others and training them to become taijiya just as I have. Sango, my sister, has agreed to help me. With more taijiya, I will be able to stay more often with Rin."

"Hmph," was all Sesshoumaru said, and he stood. He gripped Bakusaiga and pulled it out of the ground. "Very well, prepare yourself, boy."

"Prepare for what?" Kohaku said, voice higher in pitch than normal.

"Are you able to protect her?" demanded Sesshoumaru, and swung his sword down.

Kohaku jumped backward, the sword barely missing him, then rolled immediately to his left as Bakusaiga hit again into the soft earth. He was on his feet in an instant, adrenaline flowing through his veins and replacing the fear. His chain-scythe was out in an instant, blocking another strike from the taiyoukai.

He pushed off of Sesshoumaru's weapon, jumping back and throwing out the scythe at the same time. Sesshoumaru was too fast to be caught so easily, not that it surprised Kohaku. They stared at each other intently for a moment before leaping forward.

~*~

~*~

Inuyasha's ear twitched, and he cocked his head to listen better.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, but the inu shushed her. She looked to Sango and Miroku, but they both shrugged.

"Huh," said Inuyasha, standing suddenly. He was frowning, but his eyes were shining with anticipation. Then the others heard it as well: the sound of metal clashing with metal. "Sounds like a fight," Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh, no!" Rin exclaimed suddenly, jumping to her feet. She looked anxiously to the hill where the noises were coming from, then turned a pained look to Inuyasha and Kagome. "You don't think he'd actually kill him, do you?"

"Huh? Who kill what?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Kohaku was asking Lord Sesshoumaru for his blessing on our marriage!" Rin yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Crap," he muttered, then took off toward the fight.

"Oooooh! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome squealed.

"Our congratulations as well," Miroku said earnestly, picking up his shakujo. He, too, ran toward the hill, the three women close behind him.

~*~

~*~

Kohaku didn't want to admit it, but Sesshoumaru was wearing him out. He already knew that the taiyoukai wasn't giving it his all, and gods knew he was using every trick he had ever learned to keep Bakusaiga and those deadly poison claws away from him.

They had traveled further from the village and down the other side of the hill. It had rained recently, leaving the ground wet and muddy—treacherous footing for a fight. Kohaku was constantly dodging mud puddles, while Sesshoumaru seemed to barely touch the ground before he was jumping again.

_Well, this is just wonderful,_ he thought bitterly. _I could understand if I had done something to hurt her, but just asking to marry her? Sesshoumaru's crazy—absolutely mad._

"Sesshoumaru!" someone called.

Kohaku forced himself to stay focused on the battle before him. One instant that his attention lapsed, and there would go his arm. Or his head.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! What the _hell_ are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru lunged at Kohaku again, and Kohaku barely managed to get his scythe up in time. The metal grated against his weapon, which he felt even down to his bones. He pushed off of Sesshoumaru again, swiping up with his sword at the same time. The taiyoukai was already coming at him again as he secured his footing on the muddy ground.

"This does not concern you, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru informed his brother coldly. "I am merely testing the boy. If he lives, he passes. If he dies, then he obviously does _not _pass."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kohaku almost lost his concentration then. What was Rin doing here? Mortified, he realized that he would suffer doubly if he were to lose—not only would he die, but Rin would see him fail utterly.

_I really, really don't like him._

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if you hurt Kohaku, I will be very, _very_ angry with you!" After a pause, Rin added, "And I swear to all the gods, I'll _cry_!"

Kohaku was close enough to see the slight cringe that briefly marred Sesshoumaru's face before he suddenly slipped. He was able to catch himself on one knee, but Sesshoumaru was already in the air, Bakusaiga raised overhead.

"_FATHER_!" Rin shouted angrily. Sesshoumaru snapped his attention to the girl, eyes wide and eyebrows high.

Kohaku rolled and threw the chain-scythe out at the same time. It snaked out, the chain wrapping securely around one of Sesshoumaru's legs. The taiyoukai looked down, startled.

Kohaku, releasing all the anger, frustration, and doubt Sesshoumaru had provoked, yanked down with all his might on the chain. Sesshoumaru gave a small sound that—had he not known better—Kohaku would have called a yelp, and the inugami came down—

—into the biggest mud puddle Kohaku had ever seen.

The chain fell from his suddenly numb fingers as Kohaku stared, slack-jawed, at the great mess that Sesshoumaru had become. There was hardly a spot of white remaining on his clothes, which clung to him, and his great mokomoko was soggy with mud. His hair, normally so clean and impeccable, stuck to his face and neck, thoroughly dirty. Seshoumaru sat quietly, completely still, staring incredulously down at himself.

Raucous laughter shattered the intense quiet, even causing Kohaku to jump. He looked up to where Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Inuyasha were standing. Well, all but Inuyasha were standing. The hanyou had fallen on his rear and was holding his stomach as he laughed so hard that tears flowed down his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head to look at his brother, hands clenching at his sides. "Perhaps you wish to try this as well, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked menacingly.

"Nn. . .ah. . .n-n-no," Inuyasha wheezed. "Y-you. . .ah. . .go ahead." He collapsed into another fit of laughter, and even Miroku, Sango, and Kagome began chuckling. Rin just shook her head.

Sesshoumaru rose, somehow managing to look incredibly dignified despite the mud dripping from him. He retrieved Bakusaiga, gave it one good shake to remove the mud, and sheathed it.

_Great, he's going to murder me by hand. I always wanted to be melted by youkai poison._

All Sesshoumaru did, though, was look at him long and hard. Then he turned and strode up the hill.

"Rin," he called just loud enough to be heard. "I need a bath."

~*~

~*~

Miroku held Sango against his chest, their kids catching fireflies further away from the fire. Kagome prepared the roast over the spit while Inuyasha watched hungrily, whining at her to hurry it up. Even Myouga the flea had joined them, having been strangely absent during the fight before. He sat on Rin's shoulder, having developed a fondness of the girl over the years.

"I am sincerely sorry," Kohaku apologized again. Sesshoumaru waved a hand at him once.

"You have passed the test," the taiyoukai said simply.

"Some test," muttered Inuyasha, poking the fire impatiently.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, crossing his arms through the large sleeves of the dark blue kimono he was wearing. Kagome and Sango had managed to find clothes that would fit him from around the village. He wore them, though not after commenting on the wretched human smell.

It was. . .strange not seeing him in the noble white silk and mokomoko over his shoulder—though the big fluffy thing had dried surprisingly fast and was now propped up behind Sesshoumaru. His hair was also pulled back in a long silver ponytail. With the fire casting shadows on his face, and the almost relaxed way he leaned against the mokomoko, Kohaku was hard-pressed not to describe him as "warm."

"Kohaku," said Sesshoumaru. He got the attention of not only the taijiya, but all that sat around the fire. He, however, continued to gaze into the fire. "You said you cared for Rin."

Though he was puzzled, Kohaku answered quickly and firmly. "Yes, with all of my heart, Lord Sesshoumaru." He felt Rin, who was sitting beside Sesshoumaru, slide her hand into his, and he squeezed it gently.

"And you, Rin?"

"I love him with all my heart," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at that, and Rin giggled after a moment. She leaned over the mokomoko and grabbed the taiyoukai's hand. Sesshoumaru stared at her, face colored momentarily with surprise.

"Just as I love you with all my heart," she said softly.

Something passed over Sesshoumaru's face, and he turned his attention quickly back toward the fire, releasing Rin's hand. Inuyasha snorted loudly, picking at the roast, and Kagome smacked him.

"Very well," he said after a long time. Even Inuyasha paused in his inhalation of one of the roast's legs to listen. "You are able to take care of Rin. I pass her into your care, with my blessing."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Kohaku gravely. Sesshoumaru nodded at him, just as gravely.

"Oh, thank you very much, Lord Sesshoumaru," said Rin, her eyes filling with tears. "It means so much to me."

Sesshoumaru had another of his almost imperceptible frowns, but he refused to turn his gaze from the fire. "Rin," he said, then fell silent.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she prompted when he didn't continue after a few moments.

Sesshoumaru shifted just slightly, almost as if he were uncomfortable with the conversation. "Humans talk incessantly," he stated bluntly.

Rin sighed slightly. "Well, thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but—"

"I am not finished," the taiyoukai said, shifting again. "I was thinking that perhaps a way for you to not talk _quite _so much would be for you to not have so many words to say."

The circle sat in puzzled silent.

"Even for you, Sesshoumaru, that made absolutely no friggin' sense," Inuyasha said. Kagome jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"I'm merely saying that there is no need for you to always call me Lord Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru finished quickly, an unnecessary force to his words.

"What should I call you then, my Lord?" asked Rin, thoroughly confused.

"The title you used earlier will suffice," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Rin thought for a moment, and then her eyes widened dramatically, shock written plainly on her features. Once again tears filled her eyes. "May I really?" she whispered.

"I grant you permission."

In her enthusiasm and happiness, Rin threw herself across the mokomoko and hugged him tightly. Sesshoumaru froze for a moment, then hesitantly brought an arm up to return it briefly. Rin regained her composure, and drew back, but not before whispering something that only Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Myouga who sat on Rin could have heard:

"I love you, Father."

If one such as Sesshoumaru could be flustered, then now was the time. But, of course, nothing ever flustered the great inugami. He rose, gathering his mokomoko up over his right shoulder and turned to leave.

"Master Sesshoumaru," Myouga called suddenly. Sesshoumaru turned slightly to look back at the flea. "I just thought I should tell you that you look very much like your venerable father at this moment."

Sesshoumaru was quiet a moment, then his face softened slightly. "This Sesshoumaru thanks you," he said, then turned and walked away.

"He really freaks me out sometimes," Inuyasha muttered, then tore into another piece of roast.

Kohaku hugged Rin tightly to his chest as she watched the place where Sesshoumaru had disappeared.

"He's really not so bad," Kohaku said. "I think I can handle him as a father-in-law."

Rin sighed happily and leaned back against Kohaku. Everything was perfect.

~*~

~*~

~*~

Yes, I cheesed it up at the end. Oh, well. I kind of want to see Sesshoumaru in a ponytail now. *sigh*


End file.
